124320-morning-coffee-41-i-am-lopp-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This. Times a million. | |} ---- Yeaaaaaaah. That's what I woke up to as well. Fun day ahead! :D | |} ---- Vic you are going to love the last 10 minutes of 0-50. If you can, make a gif of it please :) You will know what I'm talking about when you see it. I'm not much of a April Fool's girl, so like Vic, I have nothing to really say on that subject. Have a good day all. Remember to keep the jokes safe. :) | |} ---- I TELL JOKES WITH CHAINSAWS! .... I'll remember to wear goggles! | |} ---- Same... Lopp has work from home day! Lopp excited! Get to sit in shiny pajamas until lunch out with Lopp friend! Lopp like exclamation mark! Lopp almost speak like Chua. We do! We do! Tonight Lopp do Vet Malgrave. Much fun. Many shinies! Lopp also release first episode of Yardcore Nexus. Cirinde is shiny and helped out. Let Lopp know if interested in participating! Next week Lopp tours Kelzam plot. | |} ---- ---- Reminds me of back in beta when they decided to remove all sigs and avatars. | |} ---- Oh that was a rough couple of days. | |} ---- Lopp says there is shiny side to all of this, you will learn lopp names.....Learn my name or I will stab you with this spear, so much hurting. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Does this mean we will be having draken beach parties? Because I am all for draken beach parties. | |} ---- I loved those events. Honestly, I need to wander over to the RP section. I haven't even checked in over there since coming home. | |} ---- Still happens on Sundays, the people showing up are a lot less though. If you are over on Dominion you should get into the WSRP channel. Chef Nori makes really good food. | |} ---- ---- On internet everybody is Lopp! | |} ---- Well, now that more of us have banging night clubs, cabins, villages, spaceships, bars strip clubs, racetracks, et al, there's a lot less open world RP. That might not be a good thing as we don't attract people new to the scene into RP that way, but it does help we can build our own scenes. | |} ---- ---- Is Wildstar-Roleplay.com still a thing or does most planning take place on the forums here? I am, as always, stoked for some cross-faction RP or even some RP-PVP activity. I know a lot of the PVPers moved over here with their free transfers. Maybe we can give them a little taste of open world, story-line based fighting. | |} ---- As I have my ear to the ground on both sides, there seems to be a resurgence of cross faction RP being brewed. As we can't seem to bribe protostar into letting us bring whomever we want to our plot, all of that will be open world. I think during this time of free trials that we should do what we can to be visible rather than cloistering ourselves in housing lots. | |} ---- ---- No idea about other sites. RP-PVP is always going to be a little rare, what is the protocol for death? I would imagine that it is always assumed that the losing player is just unconscious, but I think stuff like that needs to be agreed on before combat. | |} ---- It's one of the weirder things about RP in a game. I mean, we die all the time, but there's some kind of weird "No, she's REALLY dead this time" that we're supposed to take seriously. RP elements have always abutted necessary game mechanics without very clean joints. I know EVE tried to explain it in more concrete terms than most, saying how resurrection is possible, but that changed the whole nature of RP into something kind of bland, at times. Life as a capsuleer was actually kind of edgeless. Wildstar seems to acknowledge that holo-crypt technology is keeping players from actually dying, but it does seem strange that we then have to assume that Sadie Brightland's really dead-dead. Like, for real. No holo-crypt for her. And it's never really explained why. | |} ---- Vic, are you really trying to put some logic and sense into .. wildstar ? good luck! | |} ---- I think it has to do with that "The character, but not" that one deals with in RP. As far as the game story is concerned we are the protagonist, RP characters are not. RP characters are not the Champion of the Prime, ect. They are for the most part just colonists of Nexus, and as we go through the game we see a lot of those people die, and never get back up. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, but that's the weird part. We've got this idea that death happens and exists, and yet it doesn't. I mean, there was just a giant memorial for Sno White. Because that was a character that died. And we need to take that seriously. Yet we "die" all the time. The game remarks on that fact. It has a little piece of technology said to be used for it. So it's addressed in the game that you can be brought back from the dead. And yet, there are NPCs and PCs both that are said to "die". Like, permanently. And the only reason that exists is because, functionally, if you actually died when you die in the game, you'd never get anywhere. It's a pure game mechanic we have to have. Faction division is sort of the same; RP-wise we might have all kinds of feelings about the other faction, from being love-to-all hippy types to kill-em-all knightly types. But because the game mechanics presently require two factions, though, we have to have them and a friendly-neutral-hostile raction tick. Game mechanics can be such a PITA to the RPer. | |} ---- I asked about this a LONG time ago in the Roleplay or Lore forum. Are Holocrypts canon? In my mind, they... they just can't be canon. Otherwise you get the Sadie Brightland effect. Even with the funny resurrection messages from the Caretaker. Best I can figure 1) If they are canon, then they are an Eldan artifact that is effectively a TARDIS without any of the worries about crossing your own timeline. You are snatched picoseconds from death (doesn't explain waiting 4 minutes or the raid to wipe to release but it's already a stretch) and then relocated back in time and into a slightly different location so that the death never actually happened, though your armor is still damaged obviously. I'm sure there'a billion plot holes for this too, because if the Eldan caretaker cares enough about us as the PC to rejigger time and space, surely there's something that could be done about the planet too. 2) Not actually canon, much like the holographic reconstruction of the characters in Borderlands 2. I believe in that game they just came right out and said despite the funny Hyperion messages, they don't actually exist and are simply a game construct (otherwise certain plot character vault hunters getting resurrected would change the story). | |} ---- Ack! No more being sick. *Runs off to find chicken soup by the drum* | |} ---- ---- ---- lol I'm good now no worries *hug* However I think we solved the problem for Mordesh, but alas I don't think ginger ale and chicken soup exist in the Wildstar universe =[ | |} ---- I bet the ginger on nexus is some giant raid boss. Going to be a little tricky to turn it into ale. I will tell Vunne to keep an eye out for you when she is leveling her mordesh. | |} ---- ---- ----